Hide And Seek
by fool of hearts
Summary: 25 sentences, 25 prompts, 25 Tezuka and Fuji scenes. Because there's never been two people more meant for each other than these two. Oh, the fluff.


Title: Hide and Seek

A/N: Well, I feel ever-so-proud of myself, as I've finally finished a story! (It's a one-shot, but still...) I rather like it, if only because of the Perfect Pair-ness of it all. Prompts come from the crack generator.

* * *

**Burning**

Fuji recalls, quite fondly, one of his favorite freshman memories – the memory of Taka-san going into "BURNING!" mode and hitting a ball that hit little Tezuka, whose stone face had never slipped, not even as his nose started bleeding, and Taka-san's racket, which had fallen from his grasp in the midst of his panicked screams, flew into his face (his nose had hid the sweet spot exactly, Fuji remembers).

**Impregnate**

When little Fuji asked Yumiko, quite innocently, what the older high school students had been talking about when they were discussing whether or not they had "impregnated" their girlfriends, Yumiko flushed and told him to stay away from the high schools until Okaa-san and Otou-san had a Talk with him.

**Confession**

When Fuji confessed to Tezuka, Tezuka had no idea what to do; thankfully, Fuji knew to grab Tezuka and kiss him senseless so that all thoughts flew from his head.

**Doubles**

The only reason, Fuji thinks, that Eiji and Oishi beat Tezuka and him in Charades is because of their Doubles sync . . . and because Tezuka has the acting talents to rival that of a block of wood's.

**Mathematics**

Fuji's worst subject is Mathematics – he claims it is because his artistic mind cannot be restricted to rules and numbers; Tezuka knows it is because he sits in front of Fuji, and the back of his head distracts Fuji as much as the front of his head does.

**Wimbledon, the Movie**

Tezuka had agreed to see Wimbledon with Fuji was because he thought it would have more to do with tennis – he had not expected to be watching a romance movie with too many players who let their guards down; However, he decided, as Fuji curled up into him during a particularly cliché and "fluffy" part, he supposed he could last a few more scenes.

**Electricity**

When the electricity went out while Tezuka was at Fuji's studying (rather, Tezuka was studying and Fuji was reading his sister's shoujo manga) during a perfectly clear night while Fuji was in the bathroom, Tezuka was unconcerned until Fuji "accidentally" tripped over nothing and fell on top of him in a compromising position that Fuji had just been showing him from 101 Ways to Seduce Your Man.

**Councelling**

Tezuka came home from a long day of tennis matches with Echizen, stared at the darts sticking out of the head shot of Echizen from a girl's magazine, and wondered whether or not there were councelling sessions for easily jealous boyfriends.

**Peanut Butter**

Tezuka didn't think anyone could turn making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich arousing, but watching Fuji lick the peanut butter from the butter knife slowly, he decided that Fuji could make anything possible.

**Sexy**

"You're so sexy," Fuji whispered seductively in Tezuka's ear after tennis practice one day; Tezuka choked on his water as Fuji giggled behind him.

**Concert**

The J-Pop concert was too loud and too crowded, but Tezuka decided that having Fuji pressed up against him as the herds of people jumped up and pushed around them was not too bad.

**Nightclub**

Fuji had never really beat up someone for mistaking him as a girl until he left the nightclub where Saeki's birthday party had been and several drunken men started coming onto him while Tezuka was getting the car.

**Men**

Tezuka came back with the car to find Fuji standing next to a pile of what appeared to be old clothes – it turned out to be, after closer inspection, a pile of men, beaten up and bloodied.

**Armani**

Fuji had invited Tezuka to his very first art exhibition with the firm rule of formal attire; he had not been expecting Tezuka to look so . . . _sexy _in the Armani suit Fuji had bought for him, and he had had to resist the urge to ravish Tezuka right then and there, along with hiding the growing bulge in his pants, which were growing increasingly tighter as Tezuka walked closer.

**Wallpaper**

When Tezuka asked about the teddy bear wallpaper adorning the west wall of their bedroom, Fuji turned to him and told him, "It's for the baby we'll never get," he paused, and then, with an almost wicked grin, "And besides, you're _my _baby."

**Coffee**

The day Fuji walked out of the coffee shop was the same day he found Tezuka pinning Echizen against the wall of an alley, kissing him with more passion than he'd ever kissed Fuji; Fuji's black coffee and the unsweetened latte for Tezuka fell out of his hands, spilling around his feet, and Fuji ran.

**Alcohol**

Tezuka knew it was a bad idea to go to Kikumaru's friend's party, and he knew it was a bad idea to drink the alcohol Kikumaru had proclaimed "Celebratory, nya!" because now he was pounding on the door of Fuji's and his apartment yelling at Fuji to let him in, all the while listening to Fuji yelling back at him to "Fuck off!" between his sobs.

**Hide And Seek**

Fuji could remember how, years ago, he and Yuuta would play Hide And Seek, and he would curl up in a corner of the house like how he was now, but he had never been as sad, as hurt, as broken as he felt now.

**Spider**

There were fairytales that happened in real-life that no one could possibly tell about; the spider that wove a sparkling web above their heads as Tezuka crashed through the door and cradled Fuji in his arms, murmuring in between showering Fuji with kisses, "I am a complete fool, and I don't deserve you, but I love you and only you, and I would never leave you for the world," told more than any words could.

**Bubble Bath**

Bubble baths, Fuji decided, were much funner when the bathroom door was open and Tezuka walked in and caught Fuji with the upper half of his body above water, his hands underwater (really, they had been resting on his stomach, but Tezuka didn't need to know that) in a very, very, _very _suggestive position.

**Irritation**

The first time Tezuka had become the victim of Fuji's irritation was the time he'd been late to one of their dates; Fuji had forgiven him, though, after Tezuka treated him to an enormous dinner, and Tezuka had to admit that the way to a man's heart really was through his stomach.

**Babies**

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji whispered, "You do realize that with me, you will never have babies to raise and show off to your parents, and to turn into little tennis boys, right?"

**Boys  
**

Tezuka looked at Fuji carefully and told him, "I can live without a house of growing tennis stars if I can live with you."

**Bellydancing**

When Tezuka mentioned that he and Fuji had not been doing much besides sitting at home for a while, one of the last things he expected Fuji to do was to pull out an ad from his back pocket (how long had he been planning it anyway?) for lessons in belly dancing.

**Doujinshi**

Fuji had once showed Tezuka a doujinshi he'd drawn in junior high, and Tezuka had half of a story of Fuji's captivation of him, which he resolved to finish with Fuji no matter what.


End file.
